


A romp in the stairwell

by Currysane



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, Other, Smut, Unrequited Love but not really?, i regret everytning, i wrote this before I finished the quest line, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currysane/pseuds/Currysane
Summary: Look. I was challenged to write this.It’s bad but I am LIVING WITH IT.You can to, maybe. Possibly?





	A romp in the stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to make the WOL as gender neutral as possible. I believe I have failed.

Being summoned by Thancred was not unusual nor were the places he chose to meet. A man of stealth as he was, the stairwell made sense. It was secluded and not many people used it; favoring the aetheryte instead.

However, coming to a dead-end and seeing no sign of him; was alarming.

"I do so trust that you're not planning to sneak up on me. Remember what happened last time?" You say, crossing your arms and waiting. 

After a few moments with no sign of him; you sigh and make to leave. Perhaps in your rush, you had misheard the meeting location. That is until soft footfalls reach your ears; getting closer as you wait.

Sighing, you turn to face him; a quip on your tongue but freeze. It isn't Thancred that is coming toward you...

"Ah, hero! You look rather pale; Whatever is the matter?" He smiles, though it does not quite reach his eyes. In this light, he appears more sinister than the other times you have met him.

Shaking your head, you level him with a tired glare.

"I've not the time for your games, Ascian". 

You begin to walk past him but he grips your bicep; A disappointed sigh leaving his lips. Your back tenses at the sound, and you look to him from your periphery. 

"Come now, I thought us past the stage of hostility; was I wrong?"

His eyebrows tilt upward and you turn to face him fully; Attempting to pull your arm from his grasp.

"As you put it before, we are simply cooperating. Did you think we would be companions?"

You expect him to scoff, to release you and go on a tirade about how foolish you're being and the consequences of boring him. All of that was blown from the water, however, with the way he smirked. With how his fingers glided up the length of your arm and settled at your collar.

"Perhaps not companions of that kind". 

The meaning of his words doesn't register until you're pushed backward. Your cheeks flush with embarrassment, despite yourself.

"Though, I am open to...other avenues of such a relationship".

The fingers at your collar move upward. Moving lightly across your throat to your chin, and finally pausing at your lips. Your tongue unconsciously darts out to wet them and his eyes follow the movement.

"What ah, kind of companion are you wishing to be?" He seems not to hear your question, or rather, ignores it. Attention fixed wholly on your lips as you speak. It's ridiculous and you go to say as much, but his eyes suddenly snap to yours and hold you there. Without meaning to, you attempt to move away but you are stuck firmly between him and the wall.

His smile is all teeth.

"You ask such pointlessly dull questions. I would think it was obvious, what I intend to do hero".

It is sudden then when his other arm slips around your waist. Hand coming to rest firmly at your lower back. He barely had to press and you were flush against him.

"Emet". You hiss his name and reach out to fist your hands in his coat. His expression darkens for a moment, eyes turning cold but as quick as it had come, it was gone.

"Yes, dear warrior of light?" He practically spits the last part, before moving his hands to work at your armor.

"What are you-" You gasp as he pulls your chest plate off. Watching in disbelief as it is tossed carelessly to the floor. "-HERE?!"

Seemingly in answer, he brings both hands to your hips and lifts you further up the wall. An undignified yelp echoes through the stairwell, your eyes widening. He laughs low, before leaning in and biting at your collarbone. You instinctively bring a hand up and run it through his hair. Groaning, he moves a hand to slip underneath your shirt; nails raking up the flesh of your abdomen.

"Y/N". He says your name like prayer and you freeze; Shocked silent by the need in his voice, how the pupils of his eyes are blown wide. As expansive and all-consuming as the sunless sea.

Without conscious thought, you slide your hand to his jaw and pull him into a kiss.

He removes his hand from your shirt and moves it upward, threading it through your hair and gripping tightly. Taking it as a positive, you massage his jaw until it parts, allowing you to lick into his mouth. His moan sends heat to your belly and you grind lightly against his hips. It's messy, desperate in its intensity but strangely perfect. The feeling has your heart beating wildly beneath your ribs.

"Y/N". His nails dig lightly at your scalp, so you pull back, but he does not allow you to go far. 

"Tell me you desire this. Let me hear you".

His hand slips from your hair and repositions with the other at your hip. It's only now, very belatedly that you feel he is hard beneath you. Emboldened, you quickly reach down and remove the buckles and sash at your hip; letting them fall. With them out of the way, you yank the zipper of your waist wrap down, allowing it to bare you before him. In for a penny, after all.

His eyes roam over your body like a physical touch and you shudder. Though you are beginning to notice his annoying state of dress.

"It's hardly fair that I'm the only one practically naked". You let out an annoyed huff and begin removing his coat; with very little help on his part. Once you've removed the offending garment, you move to his tights. Which at this point, must be more than uncomfortable.

"Hmm...do you mean to stare for eternity, or will you get on with it?" His voice is low, just on the edge of barely contained restraint but you make no move to free him. Deciding instead, to run your hand along the length, and following with a roll of your hips.

"Ah...now that just won't do". 

He smacks your hand away and pulls the front of his tights down, exposing more of him then you'd ever seen. You can't say you're not appreciative; cheeks practically catching fire as you take him in. 

"Well someone is...certainly impatient" You trail your fingers down his abdomen, nails catching at the coarse hair near the V of his hips. He bucks forward a bit, a long moan carrying in the space between the two of you. Taking the sound as approval you move your hand even lower, dragging your knuckles up the length of his cock. Precum gathers at the tip and you rub your thumb over it, smearing it across the head and then down. Emet doesn't yell, he's too dignified but it's a close thing, so you do it again. Wrapping your hand around it and squeezing lightly. You've rarely had the opportunity to this, so you're sure it's awkward, but Emet thrusts up into your hand anyway. 

You let him do it a few times, before taking your hand away and leaning forward slightly. He is breathing heavy, breath hot as you bring your fingers to his lips. Before you can say anything, he's sucking them into his mouth; tongue licking over and between them. Your mind blanks and an ache flares up between your legs, sudden and pulsing. Seemingly sensing the change, Emet sucks harder. You watch saliva drip down his chin, feel his moans vibrate against your fingers and without thinking, you push them deeper. He gags slightly and you pull back mortified but his grin tells you he's far from hurt. The bastard. 

He leans in and captures your lips again, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Oh, we will ascend dear one". Which you don't think he realizes he's said but it gets to you all the same and you take hold of his cock again. The saliva lets your hand move easier and he hisses. His hips stutter slightly, and you stroke him through it.

He's muttering things you can't understand, chest rising and falling tantalizingly. The need to have him is suddenly all-consuming. Thrashing, raging.

"Gods Emet I need you to.," Your voice sounds foreign to your own ears, wrecked. He smirks, pushing your legs apart.

"Stay still" He commands, and you do so without complaint. Everywhere he touches is starting to tingle most sweetly and you sigh. It's a bit too much to keep focused on, so you lean your head against the wall. Watching through lidded eyes, as he pulls your undergarments aside. His finger slowly traces your opening, before pushing inward. You arch your back, breath coming faster and he shushes you.

"Did I not say to remain still?"

His eyes burn into you, as golden as the flood. You force yourself to relax, even as you feel a second finger push in along the first. It's tight, nearly too much so but that seems to add a thrill to it all. He seems pleased about it as well if his quiet growl is anything to go by.

After what felt like an eternity, he slips his fingers out. The emptiness is jarring and unbidden, a whine escapes your throat. 

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

He chuckles at your tone, before pulling you into a kiss.

"I promise only the best intentions, hero".

He reaches down then, taking hold of his cock and lining it up with your entrance. All humor leaves his expression, as he sinks into you. It is slow and his heat nearly drives you mad.

His other hand winds around your back, pulling you inward so that he may bury his face at the crook of your neck.

It is only then, that he begins moving his hips. It's a steady rhythm and you shudder violently; stars filling your vision.

"E-Emet!"

You bring one hand up and clutch at his back, the other fisting in his hair. His hold on you tightens in response and you feel teeth lightly bite at your neck. 

"To have you wholly..." 

His voice breaks on the last word; thrusts becoming stronger. More purposeful. Something deep inside of you rushes to the surface and you pull his head back; Molten gold meeting your gaze.

It is suddenly familiar in a way you're unable to comprehend. As is the gentle kiss you place on his third eye.

"You-" He drives forward harder, deeper and you cry out. He's moving his hips furiously, almost painfully quick. His eyes are boring into yours and you can't look away.

"L-like that...just like that". You bare down on him, as much as you can in this position. Relishing how his eyes flutter shut and his brow furrows. It's a brutal pace but it's perfect and the raging feeling inside you is reaching a peak. Threatening to pull you down and drown you.

"Emet...I don't know what-this-I can't-".

He laughs, leaning forward and swallowing your desperate cries. This kiss is slower, gentler in a way your hips aren't. It's such a contrast that the heat inside you snaps and coils up up up. 

"Em-"

He kisses his name out of your mouth, pulling you deeper into him. You moan and throw your head back; keening as his lips work at the straining tendons. 

You feel, rather than see, as he comes undone and it's such a beautiful thing that the coil unwinds and your vision whites out. 

In that space, you hear quiet promises but you succumb to darkness before you can make sense of them.


End file.
